


Каждый день

by rjaffk



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaffk/pseuds/rjaffk
Summary: История о непростых решениях и непростых отношениях





	

\- Вашего друга еще нет...

Нет. Джек всегда приходил в этот межгалактический бар, когда его силы оказывались на исходе, когда ему нестерпимо хотелось вернуться в прошлое, чтобы исправить непоправимое. Тогда он чинил свой «велосипед» - манипулятор временной воронки, и отправлялся именно сюда ровно на следующий день после своего предыдущего визита. Он заказывал виски, простой человеческий виски, надеялся, что опьянеет и ждал своего Доктора. И Доктор приходил сюда каждый следующий день.

Джек и сегодня сидел за барной стойкой и смотрел на кубики льда в бокале. Вот только видел он далеко не их. Он ведь поступил правильно! Тогда почему это так больно? Всегда больно. Виски безвкусный, словно вода из пресного источника. Он так и видел перед собой глаза Алисии - его малышки! - полные не просто злости, а ненависти. Он отнял у неё все, нормальную семью, отца и... Стивен. Джек глотнул виски так быстро, что едва не подавился. Ему хотелось забыть. Ему надо было забыть, чтобы как-то жить дальше. Когда ты бессмертный, другого выбора нет - не жалеть ни себя, ни других. Правда, у него плохо выходило.

Они все умирали. Они всегда умирали. Теперь Джек понимал, почему Доктор всегда оставлял своих спутников. Теперь он понимал, почему Доктор всегда сюда приходил. У него была лишь одна константа - это Джек, тот кто будет всегда. По этой же причине сюда приходил и Джек, чтобы понять, что он не один, что остался еще хоть кто-то. Иначе он точно оказался бы в прошлом, и тогда временной коллапс разорвал бы ткань мироздания. Может, однажды так и будет. Ведь и Доктор не вечен. И когда его не будет... ничто и никто не сможет остановить Джека. Ведь только Йанто не видел в нем монстра. Йанто...

\- Драматизируешь? - Доктор присел рядом, и образ Йанто растаял перед глазами. Так вовремя. 

Доктор снова взял его за руку, чтобы снова сломать манипулятор временной воронки. Он делал так каждый день. Вот только между этими днями проходила бывало и сотня лет, поэтому Джек всегда находил способ все исправить. Иногда ему хотелось верить, что Доктору просто нужен повод, чтобы взять его за руку.

\- Ты же меня знаешь, - Джек широко улыбнулся и подмигнул официантке, но с лица Доктора не сходило это суровое выражение.

\- Именно.

\- Выпьешь со мной? - Джек наверняка знал, что Доктор откажется. По каким-то причинам тот всегда отказывался.

\- Не сегодня. Сегодня, Джек, мы отправимся в путешествие! - голос Доктора стал привычно оживленным - именно то, что сейчас необходимо.

\- Не раньше, чем я допью эту бутылку, - Джек усмехнулся. Доктор улыбался так знакомо, словно ничего не изменилось, словно они только расстались, словно все в порядке.

Вот только не в порядке. Никогда не было в порядке. И у каждой из причин было имя. Имена, которые сегодня не просто было игнорировать.

\- Ты все равно не опьянеешь.

\- А тебе обязательно испортить мне все удовольствие? - Джек усмехнулся, но демонстративно допил виски. Пусть на несколько минут, но он все же чувствовал себя легче. 

\- Какое удовольствие в том, чтобы пить... это? - в руках Доктора появилась отвертка. - Зерновые... зерновые... спирт. Хочешь я сделаю тебе овсянку?

\- Виски не делают из овсянки.

\- Тоже зерновые, - Доктор пожал плечами, засунул руки в карман и выжидательно уставился на Джека.

\- Путешествие значит?

\- Именно.

***

Доктор привычно ворчал у консоли Тардис, судорожно переключал рычаги и нажимал на кнопки. Он носился по кругу, словно бы Джек не мог ему помочь в управлении. Ему ведь уже доводилось делать это.

\- Давай же детка... Он тебя не обидит...

\- Даже наоборот, скажи ей, что я могу... - Джек не успел договорить, потому что Тардис затрясло, и ему пришлось схватиться за поручень, чтобы хоть как-то устоять на ногах.

\- Она тебя слышит, - недовольно проворчал Доктор. Он нацепил очки и достал огромную книгу, быстро листая страницы, но Тардис снова тряхануло, и книга полетела на пол. - Черт!

Доктор потянулся за ней, но все закружилось, и он полетел то ли на пол, то ли на стену. Джек вовремя успел схватить его и крепко прижал к себе одной рукой, другой пытаясь удержать их обоих на месте.

\- Поймал, - хмыкнул он прямо на ухо Доктора, чувствуя, как его волосы щекочут шею. 

\- Тебе всегда этого хотелось... 

Тардис снова закрутилась, и Джек не смог удержаться. Его пальцы соскользнули, и они полетели на пол. Доктор глухо выдохнул, когда Джек упал сверху.

\- Привет, - он успел усмехнуться, прежде чем накрыть Доктора собой, когда свет замерцал и консоль заискрилась. Все вокруг грохотало, на них сыпались куски обшивки. Или что это могло быть? Было не самое подходящее время, чтобы разбираться в этом.

\- Инструкция, Джек, мне нужна инструкция! 

\- Даю инструкцию, заткнись и не двигайся! - азарт переполнял его, как всегда было, когда Джек оказывался в опасности. Он ощущал, как колотилось его сердце, как восторг вместе с кровью растекался по телу. Может, это был адреналин. - Доберись до консоли, я её достану!

\- Уж ты достанешь, кого угодно! - проворчал Доктор, но он не выглядел недовольным, его глаза горели таким же огнем.

Джек оттолкнулся от пола, чтобы ухватиться за поручень. Он видел инструкцию где-то под консолью, но ему еще как-то надо было до нее добраться... Видимо, у Тардис был свой способ. Она снова завалилась на бок, и Джек полетел на пол, вернее на стену. Сильный удар выбил воздух из его легких, зато все, что не было закреплено, полетело в его сторону. Вместе с заветной книжицей.

\- Поймал!

\- Поздно! У нас экстренная посадка! - прокричал Доктор, а потом Джек увидел, как тот ударил по каким-то кнопкам, и... все потемнело.

Следующая вспышка света была столь яркой, что Джек потерял ориентацию в пространстве. Зато Тардис приняла вертикальное положение, и он снова упал на этот раз на пол.

\- Она сегодня явно не в духе, - усмехнулся он, переводя дух, когда все закончилось.

\- У нее на тебя аллергия, - проворчал Доктор. - Дай сюда, - он оказался рядом и отобрал у Джека инструкцию, которую тот продолжал сжимать в руках.

\- Я в порядке, спасибо, что спросил, - со стоном Джек поднялся на ноги. - У-ух, это было круто. Я за то, чтобы повторить!

\- Не раньше, чем я наконец пойму, что происходит, - Доктор помахал перед его лицом увесистым томом.

\- А ты не пробовал читать инструкции до?

\- О, Джек, это же так скучно. Так не остается места загадке и неожиданности, - Доктор усмехнулся. - Кстати о неожиданностях. Давай узнаем, где мы?

На его лице мелькнула та сама улыбка, которую так любил Джек. Доктор направился к выходу, и он поспешил за ним. Итак...

\- Ммм... Нью-Йорк, - Доктор облизал палец и поднял его над головой, словно бы собирался проверить направление ветра. - Год эдак 1920-й - 1925-й.

\- 1924-й.

Доктор так резко обернулся к Джеку, словно услышал нечто поразительное, но тот лишь продемонстрировал ему газету.

\- 1924-й, Доктор,а это значит, что здесь сухой закон. Она действительно меня ненавидит!

\- О, прекрати, мы найдем, чем развлечься, - Доктор улыбнулся и закрыл Тардис, спрятав ключи в карман. - Лучше скажи, есть ли ты в этом времени?

\- Конечно, один в Индии, другой - заморожен в Торчвуде, а третий... Вот он я во всей красе. Нас много не бывает, - довольный собой, Джек не мог перестать улыбаться. - Знаешь, если бы мы встретились... - он облизал губы и качнул головой. - Вау, это был бы невероятный...

\- Джек, прекрати...

\- Ты никогда не даешь мне развлечься, даже мысленно!

\- Идем, Тардис надо отдохнуть. Мне еще не доводилось бывать в этом году, - Доктор не заметил его слов, как не замечал и много другого.

\- Так и делать тут нечего, - Джек пожал плечами.

\- Джек, отсутствие выпивки не делает этот год скучным, - Доктор никогда не мог избавиться от назидательного тона.

\- Конечно, особенно, когда знаешь, где ее достать, - улыбка на лице Джека стала непозволительно широкой. - Однажды ты сказал мне, что я должен сперва угостить тебя выпивкой. Доктор, ты не выпьешь со мной?

\- Снова? - Доктор вздохнул. - Если я пообещаю выпить с тобой, ты обещаешь больше не спрашивать об этом?

\- За какой период времени? - Доктор рассмеялся, и Джек не мог не улыбнуться в ответ, хотя он итак улыбался без остановки. - Знаешь, что я заметил, тебе не нравится, когда я флиртую с другими, но ты не против, когда я флиртую с тобой.

\- О, замолчи, и пойдем уже выпьем!

***

Довольный собой, Джек сидел за столиком в подполье одного из нью-йоркских джазовых клубов. Перед ним стоял бокал виски, играла потрясающая музыка и... недовольный Доктор был рядом. Тот уже осмотрелся вокруг и нашел это место скучным, вот только Джек никуда не собирался уходить, а Доктор не смог бы оставить его здесь - слишком много Джеков для одной временной линии.

\- Расслабься, видишь, кто там стоит у сцены..

\- ..рояль..?

\- Девушка, Доктор, прекрасная девушка с белокурыми волосами, - Джек усмехнулся и покачал головой. Ему всегда было любопытно, Доктор действительно не замечал таких вещей или просто создавал впечатление? - Это Джун Кристи, я встречу её через несколько лет, и тогда...

\- Джек, прекрати...

Джек смеялся, он уже давно не смеялся. Может, это было похоже на истерику, но сейчас он чувствовал себя счастливым. Ведь все его потери будут только в будущем, а сейчас... они просто были пришельцами издалека, сейчас их еще и не существовало. 

Джек смотрел на Доктора и улыбался. Может, это была его способность - исцелять? Тогда было понятно, как всякий раз тому удавалось привести его в чувства, снова вселить жажду жизни. Ведь очень не просто жить вечно, когда жить-то и не хочется.

\- За тебя, Доктор... - Джек отсалютовал ему бокалом и сразу опустошил его. Вот только...

Вкус был странным. Чертовски странным. Джек пил много виски, в прошлом и будущем, человеческий и не очень. Этот как раз-таки напоминал "не очень". Очень не знакомый ему "не очень".

\- Хм... странный вкус... новая специя... или что-то... органическое...

\- Органическое? - медливший Доктор, взял свой бокал в руки и понюхал жидкость, потом обмакнул в нее палец и облизал его. - Джек! Это яд! Яд арахнидов.

\- То-то я думаю, что вкус незнакомый, - Джек усмехнулся, а потом забрал бокал у Доктора. - Дай-ка сюда, - в несколько глотков он опустошил и его. - Знаешь, мне даже нравится...

\- Что ты делаешь? - Доктор хмурился, но сегодня Джек не боялся его гнева.

\- Нам же налили его зачем-то. Выпить - это единственный способ узнать причину. Кстати, у тебя есть секундомер?

\- Зачем тебе секундомер? - Доктор нахмурился еще сильнее, а улыбка на лице Джека стала еще шире.

\- Можно много чего делать с секундомером, - он усмехнулся, а в груди так болезненно кольнуло, что он с радостью выпил бы еще один бокал с ядом. Йанто. Так говорил Йанто. - Мне любопытно, как долго будет держаться эффект от виски с ядом.

Боль не желала уходить. Воспоминания всегда были незаживающей раной, и стоило чему-то их растревожить, как она вновь и вновь начинала кровоточить. Ему просто надо было отвлечься, сделать что-то безумное, опасное или смертельное!

\- Доктор?

\- Да, Джек, - Доктор возился со своей отверткой и остатками виски в бокале, может, выяснял консистенцию яда и просчитывал возможные последствия - Джек никогда не знал, что происходило в его голове.

\- Потанцуй со мной.

\- Что, прости? - судя по его поражённому виду, Доктор все прекрасно слышал.

\- Потанцуй со мной, - но Джек не был против повторить свою просьбу еще раз. - Ты же не можешь отказать умирающему.

Доктор снова хмурился. Наверно, не находил это смешным. Вот только Джек не мог перестать наслаждаться своей находчивостью. Да и виски все еще продолжал действовать. Возможно, ему стоило воспользоваться этим рецептом.

\- Доктор?

\- Ты не сносен, - Доктор усмехнулся. - Время - не самое подходящее, - но несмотря на свои слова, тот уже поднимался из-за столика.

\- Это подполье, Доктор. Здесь все нелегалы, - Джек протянул Доктору руку, и образ Йанто снова сменился другим.

На них смотрели все, но музыканты не остановили свое исполнение, а это все, что сейчас имело значение. Одной рукой Джек чувствовал шероховатую ткань плаща Доктора, другой - тепло его руки.Такое живое и настоящее. Он ощущал как тепло растекалось по телу от того места чуть ниже лопаток, к которому прикасалась другая рука Доктора. И все было прекрасно.

Они танцевали, и Джек начинал чувствовать действие яда. Все началось с боли, она усиливалась с каждой секундой, но он так не хотел останавливаться.

\- Ты же найдешь меня, Доктор? - они оба уже поняли, что здесь происходило.

\- Третьего тебя это время не переживет, - Доктор усмехнулся, и на какое-то мгновение Джеку показалось, что тот крепче сжал его руку.

Джек улыбнулся напоследок. Он отсалютовал Доктору и направился к бармену, ведь именно он разливал им виски. Ноги начинали подкашиваться от боли. Его тело горело. Может, так оно и было, просто горело оно изнутри так, словно все его органы растворялись, прекращаясь... в питательный бульон?

\- Вам плохо? Давайте я вас провожу... - ему не пришлось ничего говорить, бармен уже оказался рядом с ним, и это было прекрасно, потому что Джек вряд ли смог бы.

Боль была невыносимой, но он не мог кричать, он не мог шевелиться. Его тело больше не принадлежало ему. Джек даже не знал, где он был, он почти ничего не видел и не мог четко различать звуки. Сейчас он одновременно и мечтал о смерти и страшился ее. Сколько бы раз ему не пришлось умереть, каждый раз это было по-особому страшно. Вот только... быстрее бы.

***

Джек судорожно втянул в себя воздух и тут же пожалел об этом, когда легкие сковало от холодного воздуха. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы откашляться и попытаться дышать. Прекрасно. Он умер от яда, а теперь ему грозила смерть от переохлаждения. Походило на то, что он оказался в большом холодильнике. Джек не мог не радоваться тому, что было чертовски темно, потому что лежал он на чем-то, что очень походило на человека. Мертвого человека. С питательным бульоном в человеческой оболочке. Такой себе полуфабрикат, который надо лишь разогреть.

Он попытался слезть... с кого-то и куда-то, но его мышцы так окоченели, что он просто свалился на пол. В его кармане звякнуло что-то металлическое. Отвертка! Черт! Это была звуковая отвертка Доктора! Джек был рад ей почти так же, как и ему. Наверно, Доктор засунул ее в его карман, пока они танцевали. Да, прекрасно же было.

Джек тряхнул головой. Холодильник с человеческими полуфабрикатами - не самое лучшее место для приятных воспоминаний. Он поднялся на ноги и попытался осмотреться - отвертка давала немного света. Итак, он действительно был в морозильной камере и вокруг действительно были трупы. Прямо картина его жизни. Джек хмыкнул, поёжился и шагнул к выходу. Тяжелая дверь поддалась не сразу. Зато за ней оказался чертовски теплый подвал. Джек сполз по стене на пол, кутаясь в пальто. Ему нужна всего минутка, чтобы собраться с силами. 

Но никто не собирался давать ему время для передышки. В темном коридоре уже слышались шаги. Но ему ведь некуда было прятаться - ни единой чертовой ниши, и кроме отвертки у него не было оружия. Конечно, можно было снова забраться в холодильник, вот только лучше он еще раз умрет, чем снова туда вернется. Возможно, его все равно туда вернут, когда он...

\- Доктор! - пока Джек думал о своем будущем, показался и источник звука, который он был чертовски рад видеть. Не слишком ли часто у него менялось настроение?

\- Джек! - Доктор снова вырвал его из мыслей. - Хватит рассиживаться, идем. Я понял, это арахниды с Сигмы-2 созвездия Журавля. Беженцы.

\- Я должен им посочувствовать? - Джек усмехнулся. - А там их сухой паек, около пятнадцати порций. Прости, не успел посчитать.

\- Думаю, у них либо сломался корабль, либо они остановились, чтобы пополнить запасы и продолжить свой путь, - Доктор его не слушал - мертвые не имели значения, но почему-то всегда занимали мысли.

\- И... что мы будем делать?

\- Как всегда - дадим им выбор! - Доктор снова был оживлен и умчался в темноту коридора.

Выбор. Джек завис на некоторое время. Не так просто было сделать этот выбор. Иногда правильного выбора не было, и тогда приходилось выбирать из наименее худшего. Наименее худшего для кого? И это было ключевым пунктом.

\- Доктор, подожди! - Джек тряхнул головой и кинулся следом. - Как мы найдем их здесь? И ты вообще уверен, что они здесь?

\- Джек, где обычно ставят холодильники?

\- Ммм... на промышленных предприятиях? - судя по лицу Доктора, тот ожидал немного другой ответ.

\- Эээ... да, но еще на кухне,на кухне, Джек! А если кухня там, то... - все это время он шел возле стен и внимательно к ним прислушивался - хоть что-то Доктор слушал внимательно. - Ага! Отвертку, Джек!

Джек кинул Доктору его отвертку и... уже через несколько секунд они ввалились в помещение, переполненное арахнидами. Некоторых из них Джек точно назвал бы симпатичным.

\- Привет...

\- Привет, я Доктор, - они заговорили почти синхронно, но не смогли продолжить - паукообразные зашипели и выставили свои передние лапы, точно собираясь их сожрать.

\- Тише, дети мои, тише, еще не время обеда! - вперед вышла огромная толстая паучиха, уставившись на них всеми своими... сколько там у нее глаз, сложно было сосчитать, когда ее дети так и норовили сорваться с места. - Кто вы?

\- Я Доктор, с планеты Галифрей, - по идее это всегда наводило ужас на всех созданий этой вселенной, может, и парочки других. - А это... Джек, и он...

\- ...потрясающий, - Джек расплылся в довольной улыбке, а Доктор даже не закатил глаза.

\- Да, и... Земля находится под моей защитой. Вы ведь слышали обо мне? Просто прислушайтесь - все звезды во вселенной шепчут мое имя.

\- Мы знаем, кто ты, - зашипела паучиха и плюнула ядом в их сторону. - Отголоски вашей войны с далеками лишили нас дома!

\- Мне жаль, но я могу помочь, - пока Доктор говорил, Джек наблюдал, пытался наблюдать за всем вокруг, чтобы вовремя прикрыть его спину. В такие моменты он чувствовал себя солдатом, и это даже было прекрасно, потому что в его голове не было ни мыслей, ни сомнений, только знание того, что надо сделать. Только Доктору обычно не нравилось, когда он становился таким.

\- Помочь? Дитя Времени, ты не смог помочь своим соплеменникам, как ты можешь помочь моим детям? - все пауки снова зашипели, а потом смолкли словно по неслышной больше ни для кого команде.

\- Я отыщу для вас планету, помогу вам до нее добраться и вы сможете жить...

\- Планету еще более низкого уровня, чем эта? Чтобы мы жили в лесах, словно звери и охотились на таких же зверей? Чтобы они убивали нас и мы умирали с голода? Ты это называешь жизнью? И ты это называешь выбором? Нет, Дитя Времени, ты создаешь иллюзию выбора, чтобы ты смог как-то жить с ним! У нас выбора нет! - Джек не заметил, как стал слушать только эту паучиху, словно ее слова имели какой-то гипнотический эффект. Может, так оно и было? - Этот детеныш человека понимает, о чем я говорю, - одна из лап паучихи указала в его сторону. - Он сам принимает решения! И он сам несет груз их ответственности после! Я чувствую это... слышу в его мыслях, биении сердца и движении крови! 

\- Да, поэтому он и потрясающий, - голос Доктора прозвучал почти буднично, а Джек даже ойкнул, когда настолько резко обернулся к нему, что, казалось, повредил шейные позвонки.

\- Тогда моим детям пришло время пообедать! Дети, пусть их смерть будет быстрой! - Джек уже стал размышлять о том, сможет ли он воскреснуть, если его съедят и... начнется ли процесс регенерации в желудке или за его пределами?

\- Джек, вентиль! - крик Доктора оборвал его мысли, тот указывал ему куда-то в сторону. - Открой вентиль!

Джек отсалютовал ему как-то по привычке и кинулся к стене, ржавый вентиль скрипел и не хотел сходить с места.

\- Давай, же... давай! - руки сводило от напряжения в мышцах, но он не обращал внимание на боль и неудобство.

Наконец, вентиль поддался. Очень вовремя! Потому что детишки уже были на подходе. Из труб под потолком полилась вода, пауки закричали - Джек был уверен, что они кричали! - и этот звук был ужасен. Он смотрел, как на полу они корчились в судорогах, как младшие умирали первыми, а взрослые... до последнего боролись за жизнь. Все и всегда боролись за жизнь. 

Джек глянул на свою ладонь, она была покрыта кровью. Он сжал ее лишь на мгновение, а когда разжал, то пореза уже не было, а вода смыла и кровь, и грязь. За чью жизнь обычно боролся он? И не утратил ли он эту способность? Он поднял голову. Доктор стоял такой одинокий и понурый, его руки безвольно свисали вдоль тела, а плечи были сгорблены - Джек сказал бы, что тот был подавлен или... сломлен. Может, тот всегда был сломлен, вот только умело скрывал это. Вода лилась из труб под потолком и на вкус была горькой.

\- Что это? - Джек приблизился к Доктору, который сразу выпрямил спину.

\- Инсектицид, я добавил его в систему пожаротушения.

\- Умно, - Джек усмехнулся, а потом снял свое пальто и накинул на голову Доктора, чтобы вода не заливала его лицо. 

Им приходилось принимать непростые решения. Не важно, какими они были, правильными или нет. Просто никто не должен был оставаться один с их последствиями. Джек потянул Доктора к выходу из этого склепа, из этого подвала, туда наверх, где светит солнце! 

\- Что это? - Доктор усмехнулся и стянул с себя пальто, когда они оказались на улице.

\- Я ведь почти ничего не знаю о физиологии повелителей времени, - Джек усмехнулся и надел своё пальто обратно. - Вдруг ты заболеешь какой-нибудь галлифрейской простудой?

\- Нет, Джек, никакая простуда мне не грозит.

\- О, раз уж мы заговорили о твоей физиологии, я всегда хотел спросить. Первый секс после регенерации...

\- Джек! Прекрати...


End file.
